crossing worlds
by SpamanoXD
Summary: two teens who go to the same high school but yet they could be more different yuki is in one word otaku while touya is mister cool these two get sucked into a anime! and many other worlds why are here how do they get back how many fandoms well they have to go through in order to get home and will they ever find out why they are here


In North Tokyo, there was a school named North High. There two people, a guy and a girl. Who are both the same age but are from two different worlds. One who loves to watch anime's, and is a perfect student in school, and the other ALL girls in school want but he isn't the smartest student you'll meet. One day there were on the bus the girl Yuki was upset because touya was making fun of her. "Are you for real watching that nerdy show?" Touya laughed at poor yuki. "yes it's called soul eater and please leave me alone" she said as nice and calm as she could.

Touya had his friends make fun of her all the way to school, she didn't care though she was too busy reading. She walked down the halls quietly, passing people in her way like a normal day. Her book had all her focus on her book then Touya came up behind her laughing, grabbing her book. She looked up at him angrily, she stared at him annoyed then let her gaze soften. She always had a small crush on Touya but she never had the guts to tell him. She was keeping herself from blushing. She didn't pay attention to what he was saying, and then he threw her book down. She fled from her daze looking shocked; some pages flew from the book. She looked a bit sad then punched his stomach. It obviously didn't hurt him because right after he let out a loud laugh. "You actually think your girly punches would hurt me?" He loud a sigh.  
" You really have my sides hurting there." He didn't pay attention of what was going on as he was talking but Yuki was staring at her book pages, the pages were waving as if somebody just opening a window. They started picking up, she looked at Touya a bit fightend he stopped talking and looked at her with a eyebrow up. "What's your problem?" she quickly grabbed his shirt. "L-Look!" Her voice was shaking. "Hm?" He turned around looking at the pages. "What's going on?" As he turned to look he saw it a blue portal. AHHHHHH the both yelled as the got sucked in and everything went black. "Hey" touya heard "huh" he said as he began to open his eyes to see some guy with a "HOLLY CRAP WHY IS THERE A SCREW THROUGH YOUR HEAD" touya yelled as he freaked out.

yuki had stayed frozen "is that professor stain and is that soul and maka "yuki clamed "who the hell else would it be" soul snapped touya the yelled back "hey no need to freak out at her we don't know where we are". Actually said yuki we're in death city in an anime called soul eater she whispered "This is the manga I was reading, I bet you caused this Touya" She glared at him. "I probably have to save your butt, but since you tease me I might want to leave you here" She huffed annoyed. Soul looked at both of them confused. "Wait...Who the hell are you guys?" Maka stared at both of them. "Yeah are you new here, we never seen you guys before" Yuki almost fangirled, seeing her favorite fan-couple together made her heart jump. She got up from where she was sitting. "I never thought I would meet you guys!" Touya stared at them all confused. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! I HAVE NO CLUE WHATS GOING ON!" He got up pacing around the room. Soul grabbed him and pushed him on the ground. "Oh shut up, you're acting like a little girl." clamed soul then Touya yelled. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE GIRL, I don't know any of you all. Yuki what kinda of joke is this?"

Yuki gave him a mad glare. "JOKE? This isn't a joke. I don't even know why this is happening all I know is that a few minutes before we were at school with you picking on me!" She made her hands into a fist. "Oh what are you gonna do? Punch me?!" He laughed. "You're punches are as weak as you look" Yuki growled and punched him on the arm. He let out a loud laugh. " Come on pip squeak, face it you're not the type of girl to fight "Stein then sighed Great were have i seen this before he said Soul and Maka looked at each other, they were all confused. " So you two are not from here?" Maka crossed her arms questioning them. Yuki smiled. "Nope we are from North Japan; we go to North High School. One of the most presigues schools out there...but I still don't know how this dweeb got us into it" She whispered to maka when she made fun of Touya. Maka snickered a bit. "I see you two don't like eachother." Touya crossed his arms. "Thats obvious, this little nerd is annoying. She always reads this manga called Soul Eater...Wait, Yuki are these the charaters in your stupid comic?" Yuki sighed. "They are not COMICS they are mangas, and yes this is Soul and Maka, the most wonderful fan-couple out there." Touyas eyes widen. "So are you telling me we are with the manga charaters you adore?" Yuki nodded. "Mhm I don't know how but..wait..you kicked my manga right? Maybe that triggerd this! So it's your fault!" Touya growled, "No it's you're fault, you should stop reading crap like this! It's stupid" Yuki felt a bit offended. "WELL IF YOU WOULD STOP MAKING FUN OF ME THIS WOULDEN'T HAVE HAPPEND!" Soul put a hand on her sholder, "He likes you thats why. But you two can help each other get out of here if you just helped each other."

Maka agreed with Soul. "Yeah, thats the least you can do." Touya laughed and fell on the floor. "Me? Us? Help each other? You're kidding right?" Maka shook her head. " No, I would never kid about something like this, maybe you don't wanna go home after all," Touya quickly answerd back. "OKAY OKAY, I just want to go PLEASE help us!" Yuki sighed. "I finally agree with this idiot, you can atleast help us out of this world." Maka sighed, feelling a bit sorry for them. "Sure why not, but only untill you know what to do." Soul looked at Maka. "So we are really helping them are we?" Maka nodded. "Mhm, and you are helping too. NOT just me." Soul whined a bit. "Buuuuttt whyyy? They are weak look at them" Soul ran over to Touya and lifted his arms and poked at his muscles. "See weak." Soul started poking at Yuki's sides. "Weaaaakkkk" Maka sighed. "Would you stop touching them and just help, gosh you're a idiot" Soul got into Makas face. "Who you callin' a idiot!" Maka pushed aginst him. "you, now shut up." "NO!" Soul pushed her. Maka done her famous 'Maka-chop'. Soul fell to the ground groaning in pain. "Why did you do that?!" "Well you pushed me." Dr. Stien sighed. "You see what I have to go through" He rubbed his head."ok listen im going to tell lord death and spirt so they can do what they can intill then you got to find out if you are misters or weapons" stain called as he walk out the door. maka sighed and walk up to touya and put her hand on his shoulder (and that made soul very angery)."you guys can stay with us untill we find out whats wrong" maka suggested.

When they got to soul and makas home soul pulled touya out in the hall way push him down and started to yell "LISTEN MAKA IS OFF GOD DAMN LIMITS AND IF I CACTH YOU WITH HER AGAIN I WILL BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OUT OF YA!" touya was pissed "WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT MAKA WHEN I LIKE YUKI YOU DAMN MARON" soul looked at him with a big smile and laughed LOUD "WHAT THE HELL ARE LOUGHING AT " yelled touya nothing said soul "just im a little like you see i pick on maka but i really love her" soul sighed "why dont you just tell maka" ask touya soul smiled sadly "why dont you tell yuki" soul asked him back " Because she pretty, smart and love such stupid things but thats what makes her her" touya said in a far off voice "same for me" soul replied "touya i think your weapon and shes you mister now to get you guys in to school you will need to find a way out...but how am I supposed to know how to.." Touya sat down and wrapped his arms around his legs. "Hopefully we will find a out, I don't want to be stuck here.." He sighed annoyed, he could hear Yuki and Maka giggleing in the other room.

Maka made tea for all of them while Soul and Touya were talking. Soul pulled Touya and dusted him off. "Well Yuki is in there having tea, we should join in," Touya sat up and blinked. "Yeah, I've been dieing for a drink." They both walked into the other room and sat down. "Hey Yuki," Touya looked at her with a small smile. " I'm the weapon and you're my mister." Yuki shot up happy, " Really?! Thats sooo cool!" She smiled and put her hands together cutely. Touya smiled and grabbed her hands and flipped her over and caught her. She looked a bit shocked at his doings, she hid her small blush as he let her down. "Well to be the boss of me, you're going to need to know how to fight. " Yuki threw a small punch as his side. "Hah! I can fight perfectly." She punched his sides more obviously not hurting him. Maka smiled and put her hand on Yukis shoulder. "I'll help you fight." Yuki looked at her and smiled softly. "Okay." Maka yelled.

"Now! Touya come here," She pulled him over close to Yuki. Touya blushed and pushed himself off. "You're the weapon Touya, focus on being the weapon and you'll become it." Touya closed his eyes and focused as hard as he could, soon he became a sythe that was blue and black with skull designs on it. "Yuki pick him up, take a test hit on, hmmm Soul." She pushed Soul over infront of her. "WAIT WAIT, I DIDN'T VOLENTEER WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE A TEST DUMMY TO YOU?!" Before he could complain anymore Yuki gave a good swing and made him fly across the room hitting his head on the wall. Soul groaned in pain. "Why does all the bad things happen to me?" He held his head. Touya turned back into his human form, again close to Yuki. She finally gave out a blush and looked away. Make smirked, for once she wanted to play match maker. Maybe it would have helped her with Soul, or maybe Yuki could help Soul like Maka.


End file.
